


I Yearn for You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Shion had been attractive when he was a teenager and he'd grown into his looks well, Nezumi can't help but notice. He wants Shion and there's only so much he can hold back as they get closer.





	I Yearn for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 is here!  
> I tried to get the follow up on the Sterek finished in time but it just didn't happen. So this one gets posted instead. Hope you enjoy.

Nezumi couldn’t take his eyes off of Shion.

It helped that Inukashi was occupied with her dogs and so wasn’t paying any attention to what he was doing, so he didn’t feel like he had to conceal where his attention was. But even that might not have been enough to keep his eyes off Shion. And he really didn’t know why he was so enamored; it wasn’t like Shion being caring was anything different. But, for some reason, Shion playing with the child he had so selflessly saved four years ago was completely different in Nezumi’s mind than when he’d spent time with other kids in the West District. This was just something more and Nezumi wasn’t able to put his finger on why that was.

He scoffed at himself: Shion’s actions bewildering him, imagine that. It only happened every other day.

But here he was, watching as Shion was letting the little boy chase him around the playground, both of them looking like they were having the time of their lives. And they’d been at it for about an hour now and Shion was only just starting to slow down.

He was in better shape than he’d been four years ago, his endurance much better and Nezumi was greatly amused by that.

Nezumi felt his focus shift from watching the two play to just admiring Shion.

He’d been doing that more often over the past week.

It had been about two weeks since he’d kissed Shion, since they’d officially acknowledged what they were, whatever that was, because Nezumi wasn’t sure what to call them and he couldn’t stand most of the normal terms for shit like that.

“Nezumi?” he heard Inukashi call to him from a ways away, but he ignored her. She’d call again if it was something more than a passing comment and she cared enough to try again to get his attention. She could be a bit of a nuisance about that sort of thing.

Shion would probably always be on the slender side. He’d also, apparently, be on the short side. He hadn’t gained much more height since he was sixteen and Nezumi often wondered if it was another effect of the exposure to the bees. But he had a bit more muscle to him now. Nothing too notable, but enough to look healthy. His face had lost a bit of the youthful softness, becoming a bit more angular, but only enough to show maturity.

His eyes, hair, and scarring were the same, Nezumi was happy to note every time he noticed it.

Shion looked his age, a little older actually. But there was still so much that was familiar, that Nezumi recognized as things he hadn’t wanted the correctional facility to change.

He caught motion out of his peripherals, figuring out what it was and leaning forward as a shoe flew past his head. He glanced over to Inukashi and gave her a flat look.

“Don’t ignore me, you ass!” she accused. “Especially since all you’re doing is eye-fu…”

“Inukashi, don’t you dare finish that!” Shion called. Nezumi had to hold in a laugh that Shion had actually scolded Inukashi and that she actually listened. Shion shot her one final look before going back to the child.

So, Inukashi walked closer to where Nezumi was sitting and basically started sulking. She only stayed quiet for about ten seconds, though. “Really, you’d think you’d be less inclined to drool over him after getting into his pants. I swear, it’s like watching my pack in heat, being around you and him.”

Nezumi glanced over to Inukashi, thinking how raising the baby hadn’t done anything to soften Inukashi’s attitude. Oh well, if that didn’t manage it, nothing would. It was probably a good thing she kept herself to the West District and didn’t go anywhere near where it really became No. 6; she’d probably start throwing insults at everyone just on principle. But, she was still someone he’d relied on. He’d trusted her to help Shion when he was gone, to protect him, because she had as much of a soft spot for Shion as he did. He’d never actually asked her to, but figured she’d just do it on her own.

And fessing up would probably make her hilariously uncomfortable.

“Haven’t actually gotten into his pants yet,” he declared, keeping his expression flat.

“Wait, really? You hardly make a habit of keeping your hands off him. You’re saying that’s all without sleeping with him?”

Sometimes it was too easy. “Oh, I’ve slept with him plenty. It helps.” He smirked at the flash of frustration on her face.

“Have you or haven’t you? God, you’re such an asshole. I don’t know why he wants to be with you so much.” She looked at him and studied him, then. It was usually after such a look that she figured out something he didn’t want to hear from her. She had damn good instincts, he’d give her that, and being raised by dogs just removed any inklings of curbing her stating outright what she observed.

Shion did the same thing, but was just an airhead about keeping it to himself, especially with Nezumi.

Avoiding her gaze, he looked back over to Shion, seeing that the kid was finally wearing out a little. They’d be leaving soon, thankfully.

“What, are you afraid he won’t like you anymore if you mate with him?” He crossed his arms to give him an action to focus on so he didn’t react to her phrasing; it had to have been a purposeful attempt to get a rise out of him.

“Why would I be worried about that? If my personality and a tendency to pull a knife on him didn’t get him to not like me, having sex with him isn’t going to decrease his opinion of me.”

“I guess. Usually your body is the only thing people _can_ stand about you.”

He grinned. “Exactly.”

“So what’s the hold-up?”

“Why do you think I would tell you something like that?”

“You already told me you haven’t mated with him. Telling me why shouldn’t be any different.” Count on Inukashi to – hopefully – be playing dumb about thinking the “why” was less difficult to put to words than the act. Hell, he’d been joking about sex to Shion within minutes of them meeting again at sixteen.

Oh well, it’s not like he made a habit of embarrassment making a difference in his day. “Because there are some things that are best handled with care and precision. That means not charging in since it’s not a concept you’re familiar with.”

“Zip it, asshole!”

“Inukashi, keep the cussing as a volume I can’t hear!” Shion warned. The kid was really winding down and Nezumi figured they’d all be leaving in the next few minutes. About time, too: his thoughts were getting pretty one-track and he was ready to do something about it.

“It just never works to treat Shion like you do anyone else.”

“I guess so. He’s just so damn weird,” she agreed as she scratched at the back of her neck. She then looked over as Shion picked the kid up and carried him over and set him in Inukashi’s lap. The kid turned and gave her a loud, probably wet, kiss on the cheek and Nezumi smirked as she started grousing at him.

“Count on Nezumi to bring out your profanity,” Shion stated with a meaningful look over to Nezumi, who cocked his head playfully and shot a kiss toward the other man. “I know you don’t care about him picking up your vocabulary, but I do.” He looked a bit more stern as he crossed his arms and gave Inukashi a look Nezumi was sort of proud to see him actually pull off. “You _will_ tell him not to repeat any of those words if he copies you.”

“Oh, come on, Shion! At least let him call Nezumi an asshole. It’s like a second name, it fits so well."

“If he does he comes back to live with me.” Inukashi’s face fell at that, looking extremely disappointed.

She then looked over to Nezumi, lowering her voice enough that Shion shouldn’t have been able to hear clearly. “I don’t care what your approach is, could you hurry it up a bit? He’s getting frustrated and I’m pretty sure it’s your fault.”

Huh, so this wasn’t how it always was between them.

He stood and walked over toward Shion, reaching out to grab onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him after, Shion stumbling back into his side before he could catch himself. He called back to Inukashi and the kid, saying goodbye as Nezumi gave a passive wave over his shoulder and continued to lead Shion away in the direction of his apartment, Shion settling into a comfortable pace beside him.

“Why don’t you have the kid already? Isn’t he officially your responsibility?” Nezumi asked after a short silence.

“I am officially his guardian, but Inukashi is better equipped to care for him as he needs now. We discuss our situation every few months and decide whether or not he should stay with her or me. We’re getting close to him being able to move in with me.” Shion finished fondly. It was obvious he loved the kid and he saw him a majority of days each week, even if only for an hour, but his work still kept him busy too much to take care of a young child. Even Nezumi knew that. Nezumi also knew that Shion was definitely working toward being able to have the kid as his full responsibility.

Nezumi never would have figured being with Shion came with a kid attached.

It wasn’t a complete deal-breaker, though, and Nezumi figured any kid would be easy compared to Shion.

But that was down the line. Shion was here with him now and Inukashi had planted the idea in his mind that it might be time to test the waters, try pushing a little further. Because while he’d waited for the sake of protecting Shion, he shouldn’t be thinking so much that _he_ was something to be protected against.

He still let it simmer in the back of his mind for the next hour or so as he and Shion ate dinner at his place and then Shion took a shower. He waited surprisingly patiently for Shion to finish, for him to step out of the bathroom with a thin, worn long-sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts he’d permanently borrowed from Nezumi to sleep in when he came over. It made him look like he did when he was sixteen and Nezumi wondered for a second if he should be trying to cut back on that comparison. It would probably fade on its own as he came to know Shion as he was now and the past was overtaken, but for now the comparison was constant and didn’t seem quite right to do.

Shion was still running a towel over his hair, getting it a bit dryer before relaxing into bed, so he wasn’t really aware of Nezumi’s gaze, of how heated it had gotten as soon as he looked at him.

Nezumi sat up on the edge of the bed, turning toward Shion. “Shion, come here,” he said, though it came out as a request, his voice softer than normal in a tone he rarely used and only with Shion.

Shion’s eyes snapped to focus and looked to him as he pulled the towel from across his shoulders. He looked at Nezumi for a few seconds and then walked the last bit of distance between them. Nezumi reached out and took the towel from Shion, dropping it to the floor before grabbing Shion’s hand and pulling him in close. He opened his legs so Shion could stand between them right next to the bed and mere inches from Nezumi. Red eyes watched him closely as he wrapped one arm around Shion’s lower back and moved his other to run down Shion’s side to his hip and then a bit past it to the hem of his shirt. Nezumi kept his eyes locked with Shion’s keep that connection and using that to gauge if anything was unwanted.

But Shion’s hands moved to touch him in return. One rested on his shoulder while the other slid into his hair, combing through it slowly, gradually moving back before pushing at the knot to release it and shake it out to lay against Nezumi’s shoulders.

“Nezumi,” Shion began, his voice thick and a little lower than normal.

“Just tell me to stop and I will,” Nezumi promised. Maybe a few years ago he wouldn’t have been able to, not as capable in reigning himself in when it was about emotion as he was now. But this was now, and he was more capable, more mature, and despite his desire for Shion, and how long it had been building up between them, he cared more about see Shion safe. He trusted that to be all he needed.

Shion took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, then leaned forward and his forehead touched Nezumi’s. “I…I don’t think I’ll have to,” he whispered and Nezumi felt himself harden just a bit more.

Shion was as dangerous to him now as he’d ever been.

He dipped his fingers beneath the line of Shion’s shirt and ran his touch back up Shion’s hip and to the skin of his stomach, pleased at the hitch in Shion’s breathing. He settled that hand over the line of the shorts as his other hand tugged up at the shirt until it too could touch skin. At once, Nezumi’s fingers found the line of Shion’s scar running up along his right hip. There was just enough differences in the feel of the scar from the rest of his skin that Nezumi could always tell when he was touching it – not just because the path had been seared into his memory when it appeared. Shion had also told him not long after they formed and he got more accustomed to them being there that he was always aware of them as well, that there was enough difference in sensitivity to touch. Where it came up his neck and around to his cheek were even more so because there wasn’t often pressure against them.

Except by Nezumi, of course. His hands and lips were practically drawn to those lines, to the proof of Shion’s struggle to survive.

Shion moved then, resting one knee on the be by Nezumi and shifting his weight onto it before placing the other knee on the other side, straddling Nezumi’s thighs before sitting down on them, their bodies pressing together and making Nezumi groan before he closed the remaining distance and kissed Shion deeply, both of Shion’s arms wrapping around his neck to hold him tightly.

He took them to the side, laying Shion on his back and hovering over him as his hands ran along smooth warm skin, gradually pushing the shirt higher to expose more, the kiss continuing the whole time. And eventually, Shion’s hands left the safety of hugging Nezumi’s neck and started returning uncertain caresses. Nezumi didn’t rush him, didn’t try to direct him anywhere. They had plenty of time for Shion to get used to this, for him to be as comfortable with this as he was with everything else concerning Nezumi.

But Nezumi was getting worked up quickly. Over a month back with Shion on top of years apart dame for an impatient combination and there was still plenty he’d have to do before he could follow this through. So, his hands moved down, massaged along Shion’s hips and thighs, getting him used to his hands being there, before he worked free the string that Shion had to tie to keep the shorts from falling off. He loosened it in smooth motions before pushing his hand under along the side before moving forward towards Shion’s arousal, shifting himself to lie off to the side of Shion instead of mostly on top of him.

The sharp intake Shion had to take at the contact was what finally brought their kissing to a break, though Nezumi just went to kissing and licking along the line of the scar on Shion’s neck, feeling the racing of Shion’s pulse on his lips. After a few caresses over his underwear, Nezumi made sure Shion was still into it before working his hand under the last barrier and gave Shion a few loose strokes.

“Nezumi,” Shion breathed.

“Not bad,” Nezumi chided against Shion’s skin. “But let’s get all this out of the way or it’s gonna get really irritating quick.” He tugged at Shion’s shirt as he pulled his other hand free and then gave Shion space to get undressed. Probably next time would let him take his time undressing Shion, but not now. So, he pulled his own shirt off as he rolled over and reached to the bedside table and grabbed for the tube he’d gotten weeks ago when he hadn’t known he was going to go this long without needing it.

He pushed his own pajama pants and underwear off before turning back to Shion, who was laying back, his body fully exposed for Nezumi to admire.

Later. He had other priorities right now. It had to be enough that he acknowledged the trust he was being given.

After all, he was already figuring that Shion’s complete inexperience was going to be the only reason he didn’t outlast Nezumi.

Settling back in at Shion’s side, Nezumi lined his body up along Shion’s, propped up on one elbow and taking the time he worked the cap free and got some lube onto his fingers to just look at Shion, to let Shion look at him and see him want Shion. This was all they were going to manage, after all.

He started leaning forward, whispering as he got close, “Lift your leg,” and then he started kissing Shion all over again. He felt Shion roll toward him a little before he reached down to hook Shion’s knee and drape the leg over his hips so he could reach behind Shion and find the opening there to massage his fingers against until he heard a pleased gasp from Shion, then started working a finger inside. It took a few tries to actually distract Shion with kisses in a way that Shion went along with so that he could easily slide the finger in, and then it was a slow pace to get to where he thought Shion was comfortable with that, then with two fingers, and then three. At three, he had to coax Shion a little with talking, reassuring him that all the research he’d most likely done about sex was true: that it was uncomfortable but got so much better, especially if the partner cared like he did.

And Shion trusted him with it all.

Then he was positioning Shion on his ide to face away from him and sliding in close to press the length of his body along Shion’s back. One arm was curled under Shion’s head and holding his hand as the other slicked up his erection and then lined it up with Shion’s stretched opening. Once he was pushing in, he wrapped his other arm around Shion, holding him close, hoping he felt protected and able to be distracted from any pain.

As his hips found a smooth rhythm they were both obviously comfortable with, he kept his arms wrapped around Shion, holding him as he never had. Even the times they’d shared the bed, he either kept his distance or kept a passive touch on Shion, one he could easily leave. Not this time, though, and it wasn’t entirely a conscious choice. And Shion was holding him right back, hands clasping at Nezumi’s arms to hold him there, his head pillowed against Nezumi’s shoulder and his face turned as much into Nezumi’s neck as he could with their position.

And, as he predicted, he didn’t last long. Shion was gasping and moaning in his pleasure, his own hips moving back to meet the thrusts. As he felt his own climax build, he at last gave up some of his hold and one of his hands took Shion’s arousal and stroked him a few times. Shion had been close and that was all it took for him to release, gasping Nezumi’s name as he clenched tight around him. About a dozen more thrusts brought Nezumi to his own finish and the two lay gasping while holding onto each other.

This was worth it, Nezumi knew. No matter how long he’d waited in making sure it was what Shion wanted, no matter how much he’d held off _wanting_ , it was all worth it to have Shion like this. This was something Shion had never given anyone else and it was for Nezumi to cherish. And protect.

And he only cared a little that he was getting so sentimental about this. After all, he’d accepted that Shion brought out all sides of him, including the one that felt like something special because he’d been Shion’s first.

He hugged Shion just a little tighter, almost certain Shion was dozing from how still and malleable he was, his breathing gradually evening out.

“And I’ll make sure I’m your last,” he promised. He wasn’t disappearing again. He and Shion were supposed to be together, no matter how that "together" took form; he was certain of that.

He would admit that he was grateful _this_ was how they were together. After all, he’d only just discovered that sex with Shion was pretty fantastic, and this was only the first time.

A very important first time he’d been yearning for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get any number of prompts ahead again, since this means I am officially posting as I finish writing but we'll see. I was able to finish so many more than I expected when I started this that I"m happy with anything I get done.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
> See ya next time.


End file.
